


Overgrown

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Overgrown





	Overgrown

Arthur’s sitting on the couch and glaring at reports when Ariadne flops down onto to him.

“Ugh, _don’t_.”

Arthur’s hand, unconsciously drawn to her bare skin, stills on her shin.

Ariadne squirms. “Didn’t shave.”

He peers over his paperwork down at her legs, thumb stroking circles. “Yeah, me neither... so?”

* * *


End file.
